User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 12 - The Tower
Nial is stood in the dark. He has a walkie talkie to his right ear. The voice on the end is crackled and croaky. Nial has his eyes closed. ???: He has to die. You know what you have to do. Nial: I don’t understand why- ???: I don’t employ you to understand, Nial. Do what I say and you’ll survive. You know what happens if you don’t. Nial: Yes. Yes, okay. I’ll do it. You promise that I get to carry on leading, though? ???: You have my word. Nial: Then he is as good as dead. ???: Good. We will make a man of you yet, Nial. Nial puts down the walkie talkie and stairs into the darkness, before turning to the camera. His face is pale and his eyes dead. - Joel is sat in a tree, staring out at the plains of the dead. There are a few zombies wandering around, but they aren’t paying him any attention. His eyes have sadness in them, but there is a small smile on his face. He runs his fingers through his hair. Joel: I’m sorry, Barry. I’m sorry, Stan. Kung: Still thinking of them? Kung is stood at the bottom of the tree. He looks up at Joel, who jumps down. Joel: I never stop, I just keep thinking of how I could have saved them. Kung: What actually happened? Joel: We were sent on a supply run by Sly. It was a pretty routine one day operation. We needed some canned food. They were there when we got there. Barry and Stan went in and I stayed outside to tie up the horses. I heard some guy called Nathan take them prisoner. I tried to save them, but there were ten of them fuckers. I ran instead. Kung: Dude, you could have tried… Joel: Don’t you think that I know that? I ran to Dirk, and told him what happened. He always liked me more than Stan. Kung: No doubt. He seemed to hate that guy. Joel: He’s from a different generation. You know how that can make you. The two stand there in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Kung: We should be going. Joel: Yeah… I know… Kung leaves, and Joel stares out over the plains, before turning and following him. - Jacob, Clyde, Duke and Sarah are all sat in the changing rooms for the guards of the wall. Sarah and Duke are deep in conversation, whilst Clyde is topless and changing. Jacob is just sat, staring at the ground. Then Mendes storms in and stands in front of Jacob. Mendes: You! Knew your face! You from Community! I see you there! Jacob gulps and looks up, trying to back away from the towering Mendes, who grabs him by the scruff of the shirt and gets closer to him. Mendes: You tell truth. You bad guy? Me have to kill you? Jacob: No! No! I was there but I left! I ran away! The games were disgusting! I ran! Mendes is breathing heavily, and then lets Jacob go, throwing him to the floor. Mendes: You live now. I see how feel in future. Jacob: I’m telling the truth! You have to believe me! Clyde gets up and puts himself between the two men. Jacob wipes some tears from his face. He is clearly terrified Mendes: You not want people like him here. I warn you. Clyde: He told you that you’re wrong. That should be enough. Mendes spits on the floor and then leaves the room. Clyde helps Jacob from the floor. Clyde: What was he talking about? Jacob: I- I don’t kn- I don’t want to talk about it. - Rob is stood at the base of the tower, and looks up to see it’s full height. The door before him suddenly opens, and Eyes steps out. Eyes: Can I help you? Rob: Erm. I was lost? Mind appears behind Eyes. Mind: He’s lying. Eyes: I can tell that. I’m not stupid. Mind: If you say so. Eyes: I don’t want to start this again. Rob tries to move away, but finds Killer stood behind him. Killer: What’s this twat doing here. Eyes: He’s lost. Killer: Fucking really. He expected you to buy that shit? Eyes: Yeah. Killer grabs Rob by the collar and slams him into the wall. Killer: Didn’t I tell you to watch where you stick your nose in, fucker? You better piss off and watch where you get lost in the future. Killer dops Rob, who runs off, with Killer and Eyes laughing. - Cooper is stood over Leege. whose condition is now stable again. Tenton is there, too. Tenton: You did it! Cooper: We did it, Tenton. Tenton: I didn't do anything, boss. You saved his life. Cooper: Yes. I guess I did. Tenton: You don't sound too happy. Cooper: Its just- I don't think he's ever going to properly recover. Wouldn't it be kinder to kill him now and end the suffering? Tenton: No. Stop. You can't think like that. What are we fighting for if it isn't people like him? Our job is to try our hardest to lift the suffering. Cooper: I guess you're right. - Jasper, Grenn, and Jordan are all stood in the cantina. Jasper is pacing anxiously. Grenn is staring at the ground. Then Morty and Clyde enter together. Grenn: At last. What kept you? Morty: Jake was on duty on the wall, not Neil. We didn’t want to tip him off. Clyde: We came as quick as we could. Jasper: So long as nobody saw you coming her. Morty: If they did then they will just think we are here for our dinner. I think we are safe. Jasper: We are far from safe, Morty. If Nial knew what we were doing he would feed us to those zombies piece by piece. Jordan: But he doesn’t know, right? Tedward would not be happy if he knew I was here. Morty: Who cares what that square thinks? Jordan: Mortimer… Morty: Don’t call me that. Jasper: I hate to break up this domestic, I really do. We have business to discuss. Clyde: Yeah, what he said. We can’t be distracted. Morty: I know. I know. We have to remove Nial from power. - Cooper is sat in a dark room. He looks down at a piece of paper, and scrunches it up. He stares into the darkness for a few seconds, and then shakes his head. Cooper: No. I won’t do it. Category:Blog posts